


Sweetheart

by xbemyguestx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Development, College, First Love, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Night Stands, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbemyguestx/pseuds/xbemyguestx
Summary: It had been a long time, since the last time he had found himself so interested in somebody. Maybe it was the pretty blue eyes or the bright hair. Still the sour taste in his mouth was new to him. Was this really how people was supposed to feel when they were in love? Sad and hopless half of the time.or The one in which Sasuke is prince charming, and Naruto thinks romantic love is loser talk.





	1. Chapter 1

-Sakura, I don’t love you. It would be better if we don’t drag this too long. I’m assuming by the tears in your eyes, it hurts. So let me make myself clear. I don’t want to be with you, don’t call me, and don’t look for me. You are already so pathetic right now.  
  
-Don’t leave me like this, you don’t mean that right? Let’s just talk this out, I can fix this. I know it’s my fault, let me make it better.-Yhe girl kept articulatingg words, and moving her hands, as ifthat would change all of it.  
  
But the guy just kept walking like if the girl had said nothing, he even had a smirk on his face. And even though I didn’t knew the girl I was so fucking mad. He fucking broke up with the girl in Starbucks, in front of a lot of people. He had the audacity of telling her that she looked pathetic. I knew guys like him; I wasn’t going to let this stay this way.  
  
-Darling are you ok? Don’t cry over assholes like him.

And the girl just looked at me, and started to cry harder. She was clinging to my arm so hard I bet I would have marks.

-He is the love of my life, you don’t understand. It took me one year and a half to get him to go out with me. I lost my chance with him, it’s all my fault.

-Pretty darling, let me tell you a thing, this won’t matter in a year probably. You are a beautiful person, I’m sure you can find someone better.

And she kept looking at me, while she cried. It was kind of sad.

-Please don’t tell me you are gay, you are just too damn gorgeous.

-Look Sakura, that your name right. Right now it’s time for you, forget this asshole. Let’s call your friends, and get you out of here, okay? You are going to be alright; we’ll get some Nutella, and ice cream, okay?  
  
I’ve never seen a girl so heartbroken, it was insane, she wasn’t crying like before, but still. It looked like she got a fucking divorce instead of just breaking up with her boyfriend. She called her friend, which was outside of Starbucks in ten minutes. Pretty impressive, actually.  
The girl outside was with a friend, and looked pissed.

-Baby, I can’t believe that jerk broke up with you. –This girl was soft, and caring. Black hair, and pale skin.

-Sakura, I fucking told you it was going to end this way. Are you stupid or what? We are talking about Sasuke fucking Uchicha here, let’s be serious. Of course he was going to dump you, we have already lived this. Remember on high school, when he dated Karin. She was so heartbroken that she got out of the country so she didn’t had to see him around in college. Remember Suigetsu, remember when he said, man don’t get feelings. Remember when he cried two days straight, and didn’t came out of his department for three weeks, after that idiot dumped him. So no, darling you don’t get to cry, you finally got rid of that asshole, we are going to have the time of our lives.-When she finally looked at me, she smiled- Are you in blondie?

I didn’t had anything to do, and these girls seemed fun, so why not?  
At the end of the day, I was drunk, on a department of a stranger, and that how more or less, Sakura and I got to be friends. We didn’t like the same things, and we had a lot of fights because of our tempers, but we were good friends.

She cried about him when she was drunk sometimes and sometimes when she was sober too. Still at the beginning she always talked about the guy. As the time went on, she stopped. I met her group of friends, and she met mine. People thought that we were dating, but I don’t think that she would ever date someone like me. I don’t think I would date her either, we were friends. A part of me always knew that that boy, would always be there for her to compare. And right now, I didn’t need that, in my life I’ve always had bunches of girls and boys wanting to go out with me, but still I was nobody second choice.

She was a freshman in college, while I was at my senior year in high school. The end of the year was so fucking close. I was probably going to study something about art, I didn’t knew for sure. Most of my friends were going to same college as me, I mean it was the best around.

So yes I was seventeen and I was a virgin. And it was not as if I had never had the chance. And it was not like I fucking planned to stay virgin till I get married. It was just I never got the chance. But tonight it was fucking ending, this was the night. It had to be tonight, I was at one of Sakura´s college parties, and there was so much people and alcohol.  
Right now I was not drunk, but still I was feeling dizzy. I could hear a song I had never listened to, and like five people had already spanked my ass.

And I didn’t remember how, I ended dancing with this guy, and he was hot. Like the type of guy you see modeling, and he was taller than me. And I feel turned on, like really turned on. And this was my guy, I was getting lucky tonight. And his kisses were amazing. Not too much tongue, but still he enjoyed biting my lower lips. His hands behind my neck, and sometimes in my lower back. He was a tease but not disrespectful, I could say. And Kiba was looking at me, all proud until he saw the face of my man. I bet he was so fucking jealous, even I would be shocked if Kiba ever got someone like him.  
  
And I was drunk, but I don’t think he was, still when I asked to get out of the place, he acted as a gentleman. Telling me he would call a cab for me. It only took me a hand on his dick and some kissing for him to take me to his apartment. I was liking college guys, so independent. When we got there, it was all laughs and kisses on the elevator.

I was getting nervous but I could do this, he was hot, maybe the best I could have ever got, I wasn’t backing out now. And when we got inside before he could start talking shit, I decided for both that tonight wasn’t about stupid foreplay. I wasn’t going to stop and hear the guy talking about shit just to finally get to sex. When we were in, I started to kiss the shit out of him, and I think he got the hint, because he immediately started to go to his bedroom. This was going fine; Sakura is going to be so proud of me tomorrow.  
And even if I didn’t remember most of it, it was good. Like really good, the guy knew what he was doing, and he was hot. I don’t think that anything could top this experience.

The problem was the next day when my ass hurt, and I didn’t knew where I was.  
-So you are awake, babe. I was about to make breakfast, would you mind staying?

This guy was fucking perfect, I mean I was obviously in love with his look, I wouldn’t mind anything as long as it was with him. I saw my phone in the ground constantly vibrating; I had tons of messages from Kiba, and a few calls from Sakura.  
  
“Man, you fucked Uchiha, you fucking crossed a line with Sakura, are you fucking insane. Are you aware of how mad she is going to get with you?”  
  
“Naruto are you FUCKING ALIVE? Sakura is asking me where you went yesterday, and I’m terrible at lying, please fix this yourself”  
  
“I’m never letting you get drunk again.”  
  
“All of this is my fault; Sakura is going to kill us both because I let you go home with that asshole”  
  
“I bet that asshole already kicked you out of his house, what are you waiting for? Fucking call Sakura is ten in the fucking morning”

Okay, so I was on the apartment of Sakura’s ex. This was completely wrong. I had to get out of here.

-Oh, no I have to get going, my boyfriend is going to be so mad.  
  
WHAT THE FUCK NARUTO? Why did I had to invent a boyfriend out of the blue, It was too early. And I had fucking lost my virginity to an asshole, and my best friend, was going to be so mad. I could already see the disappointment on her eyes.

-So you have a boyfriend, blondie. If you ever feel like cheating again, you can always call me.  
  
He said this with a smirk on his face, and oh god I hated the guy even more than I already did.

I was fucking naked, good to know. I had to stand up and search for my clothes, with the asshole seeing me. That was so great.

I went to the bathroom, and used his toothbrush because, why the fuck not? I had the hair sex, and hickeys on my neck. Apart from the fact it was with Uchiha, everything was good. And guess what I have had worse, I could get out of here intact.

The bathroom looked luxurious, I bet this guy was rich as hell. Reorganizing my priorities, first I had to get out of here, then talk with my parent and then Sakura.  
So I could hear him frying something on the kitchen, I bet he wouldn’t hear me if I was silent enough.

-Babe, the breakfast is ready.

He had caught me, I could play it cool.

-Mmm, well I was about to…  
  
Really smooth Uzumaki, that is what I’m talking about. And my stomach growled, what a lucky course of occurrences.  
The guy had a smirk on his face, and a frying pan on the other. This guy looked like a model, it was way too early for this. I guess if I sat and eat, nothing bad could happen.  
  
I was so wrong. The guy kept looking at me, and trying to talk with me. And for the first time in my life I could say I was really containing myself from talking. The food was good, and he didn’t wore a shirt through all the conversation.

When he finally guided me to the door, he tried to fucking kiss me. I was going to punch the asshole so bad, until I spotted Neji and his cousin Hinata entering the door next to Sasuke’s. Fuck Hinata was Sakura friend also; she was going to tell her.  
  
I stared at him and I didn’t knew where all the shit came from  
-Look dude I don’t remember your name, and I think you should stop talking to me, just like I won’t talk to you. Thanks for the breakfast, and yeah thanks.

And I blushed, while rubbing my neck. There was something so seriously wrong with me. With the last said, I ran towards the lift. I was never seeing this guy again, that was for damn sure.


	2. Chapter 2

I was good, I mean the whole thing in the morning could have been a lot worse. I bet I could keep Hinata to shut up about it, and Kiba was not going to tell a thing, or so I hoped. 

Man, was life supposed to be this fucking troublesome, this was my year of being the dancing queen. I was _seventeen_ , I wasn't supposed to be here worrying about assholes and a possible black eye from Sakura. I was supposed to be dancing with random dudes having the time of my life. Like how I was even supposed to look at her in the eye, I bet I could at least tell her the sex was bad. Wait I bet she also had sex with him, well gay sex sure is different from heterosexual sex, I could make it believable if I tried hard enough.

I’m man I could do this, I was going to tell her, and I bet I was going to die. Kiba's messages had me scared, Sakura could strangle a man with her bare hands, I would be no match for her.

  
I bet Ino could destroy me too.

Okay things were fine, I was fine. Fuck that's a lie, I never said anything to mom, about not coming home. I wasn't prepared to die this young. And the best of all this shit, was that I didn't knew where the fuck I was. Great, things were turning to be so great.

Well I guess I had to call my mom first. My mom took the phone at the first ring, well that was unfortunate. I was hoping to kind of tell her that I called her and it was her fault she didn't answered.

"Hey Naruto, I’m glad you decided to call" Her tone was sweet, "Could you be a good a kid and tell me" she paused, "Were have you been?" The last part was strained and I'm pretty sure she controlled herself to not let out any curse, I bet she was on the hospital.

"Hey Mom, I was just at a friend’s house, I'm alive and okay too, if you were wondering" Yeah friends house, what else, she sure caught my lie.

"Naruto I would be mad, but your father is already home, so go home now, and we are talking when I get there at night." Well she was tired, and Minato was rarely home, so I guess she could indulge me for a while.

"Okay mom, love you" Well my head hurted but at least things weren't that bad at home. Now going back to the important, how was I supposed to go home. I guess I could call Gaara, he owed me after what I did last friday. Gaara wasn't my mom, by any means, it took three calls to pick up. But he was supposed to be my best friend, and take the calls like if his life depended on it.

"So tell what got you so excited this morning, it’s like eleven, and I want to sleep" So Gaara as always was a morning person.

"Hey dick, come pick me up, I’m in the lobby of this pretentious apartment and I don't know how to get out of here" The window that covered most of the front of the lobby, let in so much light. It mocked me, not like I didn't knew that it was already morning. 

"Can't" and sighed over the phone.

"What do you mean that you fucking can't?

"Well, I mean, I fucking can't go to pick you up, are you stupid Naruto"

"I don't care that you don't want to, come to pick me up, and stop being a jerk"

"Naruto I can’t put up with this shit, this has to stop"

"Putting up with my shit, I'm the one who does everything in this relationship. Do you think is easy to be around an asshole like you?" I stopped myself before saying more shitty things. "Look, I don't know what happened, and I'm sorry, but lets not fight for something like this"

"You make us sound like a married couple" and he was laughing, and I was laughing too, right now I felt so emotionally drained, I wanted a hug.

-Trouble at paradise, sweet cheeks? - What was with the guy and the name calling, I probably wouldn't had minded if it wasn't him. The guy was strange I mean the way he appeared out of the blue, is he obsessed with me?

-Hey you, needed something?-I knew I sounded like a jerk but I wanted to go home, and the whole situation was getting on my nerves. The strained smile on my face was absolutely not on purpose.

-Actually I just wanted to see your face again- Well this guy sure was different from when he broke up with Sakura, where did all that sweetness come from? Maybe sex got him on a good mood.

-Your sweet talking kind of gave me diarrhea- I bet that would turn him on; I mean if someone spoke like that to me it would turn me on. I’m not that hard to please, mind you.

-Uh feisty thing, don’t worry darling, I came here because I have to go to home myself too, see you later- The guy was so handsome I wanted to cry. I wanted to punch him on the face for that. His eyes were so black, and his lashes son long.

-Uhm you think, no never mind- My mouth spokes without me thinking, sometimes it’s funny like the diarrhea thing, but times like now. Times like this weren’t the brightest, I was supposed to act all cool and aloof around the guy, not ask him stupid favors.

-I can give you a lift home, babe.-was that a pout, this guy sure was pathetic. I completely cancel out, the though about him being absolutely stuning.

Well truth to be told, I kind of hated myself, I knew how I was, the name calling was making me feel all weird. Anyone who kinda kissed me had me thinking about the name of our future children, and this guy was saying all this stuff. But I had to be strong, good friends don’t fall in love with exes of friends.

-Could you stop that- So I finally grew some balls to actually tell the guy to stop, good Naruto. 

-What darling? –The guy looked at me like he knew what he should stop but was not planning to. The smile on his faces was stupid.

-You know that- Sudden interruption from my phone, God I forgot, I had Gaara with me.

"Hey Naruto, remember me being on the phone, was that all some kind of flirting? Because let me tell you it was lame, don’t ever call me again to make me listen to that shit" he paused and make a sound with his tongue "well I guess your fellow associate can help you get home, so the issue is solved, bye idiot" and with that the call was ended.

-So tell my dude, you were saying you could get me home- Did I just called this guy my dude, was my life not terrible enough? I guess my this was one of the reason I was single.

 

Sasuke stared walking to the elevator again, I guess I was supposed to follow him.

-You are a lovely guy, indeed.

“Lovely” what the fuck I had called this guy my dude, and he told me I was lovely. Well while he was looking forward, I could tell he had a good ass.

When we got to his car, which was a black Jeep, he asked me to put his Spotify on shuffle, which got me kind of interested, what song would a guy like him save. Well I certainly did not expect “Hone, Honey” to blast out loud. And the guy didn’t even have the ABBA version; he had the Mamma Mia one. I wanted to laugh, but I myself had seen the movie to many times with Mom to not know the lyrics. Still I controlled myself, my plan on looking cool would not fall for this song.

-So do you like Tarantino movies?- This guy watched Tarantino, I mean yeah I bet he had seen them he was a boy after all. I never though Sasuke like that style.

-The one with the Nazis and Brad Pitt is good- My statement got caught in the air, like if I hadn’t say it. He looked at me with an incredulous face, and then looked forward before giving a laugh that was silent and kind of giddy.

-You mean Inglorious Basterds, oh sweet thing, it looks like I have to take you the movies sometime-Well I wanted to say that he could actually take me anywhere with that face, but this time, my mouth didn’t open.

I just stared at the guy, and thought that his life would probably had the soundtrack with songs of The Killers. And mine was the songs in Shrek, not that they were bad, more like they weren’t that poetic.

-Well baby, we have been riding in circles, it would be nice if you gave me your address or you could come to meet my parents?-I knew he was probably joking but I did not felt prepared to meet anyone’s parents. Adults hated me, I was loud, and never followed rules. I tried to laugh off what he said, but what came out was a pretty stupid laugh. It was too airy and way too forced.

-Sorry about that, I get lost- Sometimes I start to rant, which I’m trying to eradicate but seem like I can’t- You know like I know I’m supposed to do something but I just kind of forget it, like giving you my address right now- Word vomit, I tell you, I can’t stop it. But Sasuke just looked at me while I talked and laughes a little. I don't think anyone has laughed this much at me at such short period of time. 

The rest of the ride to my house, was based on my staring at the front, and him singing most of the songs.

-Is that your father?

What a classic, my dad mowing the lawn, in pajamas. Well he was listening to music so he didn’t notice Sasuke’s car parked outside the house. I was about to say bye, when suddenly my dad just decided to let go the lawn mower, make an air guitar while obviously making strange sounds and may I add that dropping to the grass was also part of it. He really did look like a rock star, not being a sarcastic little shit here. He even had sunglasses on. Well if I myself hadn’t scared Sasuke, I bet this little show did.  


And once again I had guessed wrong the guy, was actually enjoying it, if the loud laugh was any sign.

-Yeah, Want to meet him? –Even though I actually used a rather sarcastic tone, the guy had already turned off the engine and was walking towards him. Was this guy crazy?

Sasuke walked towards my dad, and I swear I have never moved this fast in my life, in a blink of an eye I was outside the car running towards him. If I had planned what to do, maybe I would have saved myself the embarrassing moment. Because my plan of action was stopping the guy from keep moving, by tackling him. I did stopped Sasuke may I say, but my father noticed us. This was rather the opposite of what I had planned. My dad obviously started laughing and walked towards us, while taking the eraphones out.

 Hey kids-he crouched down to our level, and darted his eye towards me- Naruto your mom was worried about you did you called her?

-Good morning sir, my name is Sasuke Uchiha- He extended his arm towards my dad even though I was still on top of him. The kid was brilliant.

-Hey Naruto, what if you let your friend stand up?-My dad gave a little laugh after what he said and helped Sasuke stand up- Sasuke my pleasure, I’m Minato, you don’t have to call me sir. I assume are you in Naruto’s high school?

-No dad, he is on college and has to go home, right Sasuke? –the faster he got out of here, the better.

-Oh, _honey_ you always ruin all the fun- He made a sad face, oh yes so sad, and winked at me, in front of my dad- But that is indeed true I need to get going, it was nice to meet you Minato.

-Alright kiddo, I hope to see you around- to my surprise the fucker didn’t even shake hand his hand, he went for a fist bump followed by a half hug.

 Sasuke returned to his car, and waved at us before getting in.

 

-So what were you listening to that demanded a very enthusiastic air guitar?

-I was listening to Take on me, _honey_ -what’s with the shoulder bump that came after,

-Oh, no you can’t call me honey I order you to stop-I bet I sounded childish as I felt.

-Why not, _honey_? You know there are a lot of songs that use the word honey, tell me what musical you liked better, Mamma Mia or Grease? I’m prepared for both.

-I’m going to ignore our previous conversation, let’s start again- I gave a deep breath-How was the trip? You were going like two months.

-Well we were trying to implement the same system to all the hotels, but it seemed like the software needed changes depending on the country, which was a headache, but now that we launched the system, everything is okay honey -I did not undesrtand half of the things he said, but still tried to look interested on it. My father wanted me to take after him, but there was not a chance, i would do that the rest of my life.  

-If you need me I’ll be crying in my room-with a lazy movement of hand I practically ran until I was in my safe place.

 

 


End file.
